


Warning Signs

by Jimblejambles



Series: Beast Boy was Fine [2]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: 5 + 1 Things, Angst, Drabble, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimblejambles/pseuds/Jimblejambles
Summary: The 5 warning signs that should have told the Titans that something was wrong with Beast Boy and the 1 warning sign that hit it's mark.





	Warning Signs

**Author's Note:**

> This could be seen as a sequel to Fine, but could also be seen as a standalone oneshot. I don't know; I was just feeling angsty.

**The first warning sign should have been when Beast Boy willingly asked to stay home from the trip.**

It was the first holiday they’d had in months and Beast Boy, who had practically been begging for a holiday, asked to stay home. However, he expertly averted suspicion by saying he was thinking of visiting the Doom Patrol as it had been ages since he had last seen them. So, they thought nothing of it.

 

**The second warning sign should have hit when Beast Boy didn’t contact them for the trip.**

He was silent in the group chat, not even reading the messages. There were no phone calls or photos of him messing about with the Doom Patrol. They convinced themselves that he was just busy or having so much fun that he hadn’t thought to look at his phone. So, again, they missed the sign.

 

**The third warning sign should have arrived when they got home after their holiday to find the tower immaculate.**

Sure, Beast Boy had visited the Doom Patrol, but he would have at least spent a couple days at the tower. However, it looked as though nothing had even been touched: not his video games or his tofu. They told themselves that he must have left straight after they did and that he must just be in the bathroom or his bedroom. So, they passed it off.

 

**The fourth warning sign should have struck when Beast Boy wasn’t at the tower.**

There were no signs of him in Cyborg’s scanner. They told themselves it was fine and that he must be out getting lunch or on his way back from the Doom Patrol. It wasn’t unlike Beast Boy to be late coming home or to be too lazy to cook. So, they avoided the fourth warning sign.

 

**The fifth warning sign should have risen when Beast Boy didn’t come home that day.**

They told themselves that he probably forgot what day it was and hadn’t realised he need to come back to the tower yet. They left him a couple messages reminding him that he was due back at the tower and to get his but back her. So, they waved it off.

 

**The sixth warning sign was the final one.**

It occured the following morning, when Cyborg, forgetting Beast Boy wasn’t home yet, went to wake him for breakfast. When he opened the door to Beast Boy’s room, he found it bare of his belongings. It was the cleanest it had ever been. All that remained of Beast Boy’s presence was a note.

 

**The Titans collapsed.**

**Author's Note:**

> *sips tea* I can see why y'all like these 5+1 things


End file.
